


Devil's in the Details - A:E

by candyflavordlies



Series: Devil's in the Details [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyflavordlies/pseuds/candyflavordlies
Summary: Multi-part story exploring the life and friendship of Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. This is the story of falling in love, a B&E, trust issues and a hint of lust. And away we go!





	1. To Affinity and Beyond

With little to no possibility of getting in the good detective's pants any time soon, Lucifer has to settle for her company. It's not terrible, if sometimes boring, but it will do in a pinch. She's gorgeous, strong, witty and she always smells like fresh citrus, which until right this moment, he hadn't really thought of and that's a bit…odd. Isn't it?

Her hair is luxurious, if he does say so himself. All golden, or no actually, it's the color of pale daylight on a bright winter morning. She's an intoxicating blend of femininity and strength that captivates, well, _everyone_. Lucifer has seen the way Detective Douche looks at her and behind Maze's disdain hides genuine curiosity, maybe even envy, when Chloe Decker walks into the room. Even her name does something to him, so much so that he refuses to say it aloud. Lucifer is half afraid that it will have some uncontrollable power over him and he will be taken in by the sound of hit falling from his lips. He keeps his distance - physically and verbally - except in places where he feels confident that they'll remain disgustingly chaste.

He finds, as time goes on, that he doesn't mind nearly as much when she shows up unannounced or even when she ignores him completely. She's unapologetic in all that she does and he can appreciate that approach to life. That and the fact that he's caught an eyeful of her naked more than once and she doesn't even bat an eye when he brings it up over coffee - well, her's is coffee, his is almost entirely scotch but that's neither here not there but it ruffles his nonexistent feathers in the best possible way. It _flutters_ in the pit of his stomach and, oh my.

Lucifer is beginning to realize he just might have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a play on the line from Toy Story. I don't even like Toy Story that much but there was something catchy about subbing out the title worlds.


	2. B&E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She recognizes vices in all of their forms and this is one of his. He likes to cook and eat and yes, screw his way through challenging situations and since she's definitely not offering the latter by way of comfort, the least she can do is join in on the former.

"Detective! I see you're awake!" Chloe lowers her gun, dumbstruck and not the least bit amused. Her partner is in her kitchen, at this ungodly hour and she is on the verge of shooting him for good measure.

"No, Lucifer, I wasn't." She grinds out. "I was sleeping, peacefully, I might add, until I heard someone rustling around my kitchen at two in the morning."

"Semantics, really." He shrugs nonchalantly, like it's no big deal. Like he belongs here. He tips the pan on the stove towards her. "Crepe?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, escaped from Hell, having a bit of a vacation, etc, etc." He reaches into the fridge for milk and Chloe can see a carton of strawberries on the counter, the thin wooden kind that you only get at the farmer's market. Behind that are eggs and vanilla and...she's getting distracted.

"Don't play stupid. What are you doing in this house at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep." The look on his face is, dare she say, bashful. It doesn't matter though, because she has had more than enough of this.

"You couldn't...I'm going to shoot you."

"Now Detective…" He raises his hands placatingly; Chloe can only assume that something in the way she looked at him must have conveyed murderous intent because he really does seem concerned.

"Trixie has school in the morning. I have to be up in four hours. Plus, she's already confused about whatever this is and the last thing I need is for her to start telling everyone at school that a very strange man visits her mom in the middle of the night! You can't just sneak into our house like this!"

"I..." Lucifer looks properly chastised and none the happier for it. It occurs to her that he may have honestly thought that this was okay, which means she needs to set clearer boundaries, immediately.

Before she can start, he's speaking again. "You said that we were, are, friends. The other day." He clarifies. "Did you mean it?"

"Um, yes?" She's confused by the change in the tone of his voice. Something about it raises her hackles, warns her to tread carefully.

"That's not very convincing. Let's try it again without the uncertainty, shall we?" Lucifer adds that little hum he likes to use on suspects, only here, it sounds guarded, frustrated. Chloe steps towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"My question first."

"Yes, we're friends Lucifer. Which is why I have refrained from bodily harm." She pauses to size him up. "Is something wrong?"

"All manner of things, I'm afraid. Things have become complicated." He waves it off, closing the fridge door and reaching into the spice cabinet for the sugar.

"Are you in trouble?" An unfamiliar hint of emotion flashes across his face, one Chloe doesn't recognize. Paired with the man in front of her and, well, she'll take that as a yes.

"No matter! Now that you're up, would you care for a crepe? Perhaps with fresh strawberries and cream?"

She doesn't think it matters whether she says yes or not. She recognizes vices in all of their forms and this is one of his. He likes to cook and eat and yes, screw his way through challenging situations and since she's definitely not offering the latter by way of comfort, the least she can do is join in on the former. Besides, it's not every day a handsome man breaks into your home to make you breakfast, right?

Probably because it's not a normal thing to do and she will absolutely talk to him about those boundaries she mentioned earlier, but for now, there's no harm in sharing this moment with this man who is so far out of his depth. She smiles gently at him.

"Did you at least make coffee?"


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both standing on that track and he's waiting too. Waiting for her to bowl him over, come barreling through his life and tear him to pieces. He's just waiting.

Chloe can see it coming from twenty miles away. It's a goddamned freight train rushing at her and she can see it and all she can do is stand in its path and hope she doesn't get crushed beneath the speed and the weight and the sheer size of it.

They're both fuming, him gracefully, her, not so much and no words are enough to fix this thing. They're playing semantics, the difference between omissions and lies but it doesn't matter because they're both right, they're both wrong and they're both angry.

Maze has made herself uncharacteristically scarce, which is probably a testament to how very not okay they are.

Chloe doesn't know what she's supposed to do. She hasn't had to fight with anyone besides Dan in years and she is woefully out of practice, not that it would matter. Lucifer is in a whole other realm. He's brutal and blunt and sincere in everything he says, which is why they're silently ignoring each other in an empty nightclub at four in the afternoon. None of this sits right with her. He's not like other people. This distance between them is unnatural and growing and she knows he'll let it. Chloe sighs.

"I'm not happy with you, Lucifer."

"I gathered that. "

"You knowingly withheld vital information from me."

"The Devil's prerogative." He says it bitterly, a little tiredly, as if he's physically burdened by the truth.

"We don't do that."

"Don't we, Detective? A missing detail here, a secret investigation there? We're just full of half truths." He swirls his glass, stirring up the amber liquid, watches the mini whirlpool spinning in the middle of it.

"That's different Lucifer."

"Why? Because you have a shiny badge?"

"Because my life depends on knowing whether I can trust you."

He smiles slowly, but it's alien and unfriendly and frankly, chilling.

"And you've earned that same courtesy, have you? Should I tell you all my deepest, darkest, filthiest secrets because you ask nicely? That hardly seems fair, does it?" He glances away from her and she's struck by how unfamiliar he looks at that moment. "Your life isn't the only one on the line. You don't have a monopoly on danger." He scoffs. "But I suppose I should have seen this coming."

And it hits her. A hundred miles an hour, it hits her.

They're both standing on that track and he's waiting too. Waiting for her to bowl him over, come barreling through his life and tear him to pieces. He's just waiting.

"I had the department look into your past, your finances. I needed to make sure you weren't…I've seen it happen, hell, I nearly lost my job over cops going bad. I couldn't risk it."

"And? Find everything you were looking for?"

"Yes." She closes the distance between them, three bar stools, the equivalent of a cavern. She takes the seat next to him. "A man I can count on to have my back. And I hope that you feel the same way about me."

He's quiet for some time, face unreadable under the bar lights.

"As you can imagine, I'm not always the most popular person. I believe someone was or is plotting something against me. I didn't want you getting h…involved. As preposterous as it sounds, I do enjoy tagging along in this life you lead and I'd prefer if you'd continue on unscathed."

"You know, by normal standards, that might've been considered sweet."

"Once you get past my devilish exterior…"

"You know what? Gonna stop you right there. Don't ruin it." He downs the last of his drink. The smile he gives her is drenched in relief.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Delighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is rewarded for a job well done.

She doesn't know why today is the day she's gives in. It's been months of him in her stratosphere, floating here and there and everywhere. He hasn't done anything special, except save her life but that's not too new, is it? Lucifer swoops in, avenging angel, fire and brimstone in his eyes. The self-proclaimed criminal overlord holding her hostage shits his pants, literally, before running willingly, into the arms of the LAPD. She's a little bit dopey from whatever they gave her but she has enough of her wits to offer her rescuer a thank you smile. His stern façade breaks into something…gentle and Chloe supposes that's what does it. The minute she's free, her arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as she can, whispering words of gratitude.

Inside something bubbles up, something that feels like adoration, maybe even god- forbid – love - but she doesn't give it a second thought.

She leans away just enough to cup his cheek, takes a moment to meet his gaze. Closes her eyes.

Chloe Decker kisses Lucifer Morningstar.

He hesitates for a fraction of a second,which she'll chalk up to shock and then his hands fall to her waist, pulling her closer. There's no pressure, no rush to make this more than it is. It's Chloe kissing Lucifer and yes, they should have done this a million times before. She pulls back to rest her forehead on his chest.

"Detective?" His heart is pounding beneath her.

"You did good today, Lucifer." He lets out a bemused chuckle.

"That sounds oddly self-serving. But as always, it's my pleasure." He lowers his voice."Besides, we can't have the seedy underworld of LA thinking they can kidnap a detective and get away with it."

"Not when this devilishly handsome man will rip them limb from limb." Lucifer suppresses a delighted shiver at her words. He presses a kiss to the crown overhead.

"Come on, love. Let's get you back home."


	5. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during St. Lucifer.

What's that? That sound thumping alongside his own swiftly beating heart?

Lucifer has never been one to resist temptation, so when that thumping calls to him, he follows. Follows it down the hall to his bedroom, follows it down to crouch level with his bed, follows it down the line of her throat, watches it mete out the rhythm in her pulse.

It's exquisite, this liveliness stretching across his dark sheets and the shadows in his room. This vivacious, deliciously sinful woman that has absolutely no interest in him sexually which is, well, should be impossible, but more than that, it's irresistible.

In his fascination, he spends hours, hours, watching her sleep, watching her shift, toss, turn, breath. He's nothing short of captivated by her very presence and perhaps by hints of skin and curves that peak out from under the duvet after she'd torn off all of her clothes in a drunken rant.

That part...that part will live on in his memory until the end of time. He may have been uncharacteristically chivalrous earlier in the evening but he didn't dare look away as she peeled away layer after layer.

He'd felt it rise in his bones and other less subtle parts of his body, but some aspect of it was unfamiliar. The it was lust, of course, but what else? What's so different? What was this strange pulling, tugging, strangling that swam in his chest as he watched the Detective climb into his bed, naked and unaccompanied?

He can't put a name to it but it bounces around inside of him and in this room. It resonates, like sound waves operating outside of his aural range but still pushing against his skin. It makes him want to touch the ends of her hair and follow her into deep dreams and yes, kiss her, in all the ways that a person can be kissed, if only because he wants her entirely for himself.

Lucifer wonders if she feels it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted to FF.Net first, and is split up into 4-ish multi-part stories. All of the explicit chapters will be posted on AO3 and will contain warnings - in case that's not your thing :)


End file.
